Discovering Tragedies
by ImOnlyALittleWeird
Summary: Sometimes live can screw you over in a matter of seconds. Tragedies line our life's and they sit in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to ruin what we have. Tris loses everything she has, and she can't seem to regain strength. She is put into foster care, it hasn't worked yet, so what makes the Dauntless home so different? Can she find someone to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tris**

There is that one dreaded moment in your life, that can change your outlook will never be the same and you won't be okay. Once you figure that out, then your better off. The next step is to figure out that when that happens to you, no one will ever want you.

After that, you become an unwanted piece of trash. If your like me, you face being alone as if its a gift. When your alone, there is nothing that can hurt you, except yourself. But from what I've seen, you are your own worst enemy.

I take each day as a remberence of my worthlessness, it haunts me, and there is nothing in my life that I have found that is moretrue then the worthlessness that is my life. Sometimes I question my existence, no one would ever care if one day I just...just... disapeared.

Dying is just as much apart of our life as the life itself is. Both are journies where we have beliefs on where we stand, but no determined point.I haven't decided if I should stay here and suffer the pain of loss, or leave this place and descend higher.

There would be no one for me to lose and no one would ever aknowledge my leaving. But for today, I will stay. I will try something new, well as new as it comes for me. Today is the day I get into my new foster home. I have already been thrown out of four since, I take a gulp, my parents died.

I walk up to my new foster home and see the lights on in a large home. Actually its huge. My manager knocks twice on the door and a carmel skinned boy peeked out through the newley made opening. "Hello, I am Jeanine, Beatrices's manager, you must be the youngest Pedrad boy, am I right?" Jeanine spits out, man I hate her.

"Yes ma'am it is. I am Uriah, you said your name is Beatrice right? "He said actually looking at me. People don't normally talk to me directly so I stuttuer over my words, "Actually, I prefer Tris." I say as bodly as I can, yet it only comes out as a whisper. He smiles at my shyness, obviously contemplating something. He is actually kinda cute. But I feel like I may actually have a real shot at making a friend here.

It only takes me a minute to realize the flaw in my plan. No one could ever like me. Friend or not.

I'm simply not worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tris**

My whole demeaor slipped after the fact, that this is just going to be another phase. No one is going to care about me after tonight. The carmel skinned boy lead into the warm house, the first thing I see is an enormous living room. It has along plush neutrel colored couch that has to longer love seats on each end. I see two recliners seperated a little ways from the couch. the are also a few beanbags scattered here and there.

There must be a lot of people here, that explains why its so huge. Jeanine goes into the kitchen to talk to the owner of the house.I heard that his name is Max. I am left in the living room with Uriah. "So Tris, we call this place our Dauntless home. Dauntless means fearless, or brave. I think you are going to be a perfect addition. "

"Do you want me to show you around?" I take in all that he just said, he thinks I will fit in. For a mment I choose to believe him, and I nod my head wanting to figure out why the place is so big.

We turn the corner and I am faced with a long hallway. the first door I see has the name Molly on the outside. he knocks on the door and opens t to reveal a little bit of a bigger girl laying on a white comforter with Black walls. She gives me a snear andyells at Uriah to shut the door.

He explains to me that some people here a jerks,but not everyone. He shows meaboy named Peters room along with another boy named Drew. Both gave me the same hateful stare as Molly. "I know it seems likeeveryone hereisout to get you,but I promise thats not the case, those three are just mean," He says to me in a light hearted tone, but I can still tell that there is a hint of resintment there.

He shows me another room down that hallway this time the door is open and a larger figured boy sits on his black beadspread listening to music and biting the end of a pencil , while seemingly writing something down. He has bleach blonde hair and is actually quite tall. "That's Chase. He is pretty nice, and he is really funny ." Chase spots us from the door and takes off his headphones. He take a few steps and comes to stand next to us. "Hey, I'm Chase, I assume your the new girl we are getting..." He trails off. I nod "Hi, I'm Tris." It surprised me that I actually talked as much as I did. Maybe we will end up being good friends. Then I remember that he doesn't actually care its probably only an act.

We wave hima good bye and Uriah takes me upstairs. Once again I see a shut door with a name labeled on the outside. This time the name says Christina. He smiles atme then knocks on the opens close to immideatly and I am pulled into a bone crushing hug. I don't hug back, but I also don't react to quickly and pull away. But soon enough she does.

"Hey, I'm Christina, weare going to friends, I know that, I have heard a lot about you from your last home , I did some reasearch." She spitsit out fast. "Oh, um, Hi, I'm Tris, and do you meanby Susan and Robert?" I ask.

Susan and Robert where the two kids at my old hose, I think that Robert liked me a little,because he tried to get to know me. And I actually let his see a few things,but they weren't deep, just about the stuff I liked to do. Like basketball, the kinds of Music I listened too, and he was just someone to talk to,and that was kind of nice until he got a girlfriend and never talked to me again. Then they moved. So much for him. She nods her head breaking me from my slight flashback.

We talk for a few more minutes about one of my favorite bands, The Amity Afflection (**Which is a real band.) **Apperently she likes them too. I actually bonded with someone, this house could be good for me.

Uriah pulls me farther down the hallway pointing out three rooms, one he claimed his, another as his brother Zeke's, and the last one closest to the door I spotted with my name on it as Four's. He tells me that Four and Zeke are out tonight and will be back at dinner.

Lastly, he points me to a room at the very end of the hall. I walk in the door and see three dark grey walls and then a bright red one. The beadspread is black and has the Dauntless symbol in the middle.

I see posters of my favorite bands covering one of the grey walls with a mimick basketball goal in the middle with trashcan beeneththe perfect, everything I have ever wanted. "Welcome to Dauntless, Christina decorated the room, she said she hopes you like it." "I Love it, its amazing," I whisper out to Uriah.

"Okay well, I will let you unpack and relax a little bit, you have a few hours before dinner, I will send someone to check on you in a little bit." He says before quitely exiting the room.

This is amazing, maybe here I can have a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tris **

I look around my room for a minute to see what is here. I go and look at the bed side table. I see a note and a box sitting there. I read the note.

_Welcome to Dauntless!_  
><em>It is a tradition from all of the decent people in this house<em>

_for us to give a gift to any new comer that arives here. We decided to get you _

_something that we heard you love, so once again, Welcome to Dauntless, we are all here if you ever need anyone to talk to._  
><em>Love,<em>

_Christina, Uriah, Chase, Zeke, and Four_

Now I am tearing up. These people are all so sweet. I open the box to reveal three items, I pair of new dark blue headphones, The book Paper Towns, and a newpair of Elites. (**Elites are amazing Nike Basketball socks**.) I cry harder. This is so perfect, It seems unreal. Ihave a chance here that I have never had anywhere else.

I go to my bags to start and unpack. It took me awhile to get all of my clothes in the closet. When my parents died, they left Caleb and I a lot of money, cosidering that my dad was very high in government, and my mom was a highly successful fashion designer. I am loaded for life. Yet, I keep all my money in the bank, only taking it out for new clothes, and other things that I treat myself every now and then.

I get everything in my closet situated after about 2 hours. And then I look for somewhere to put my books. I look around before in the corner of a different grey wall I see a bookshelf. I start to stack my collection of novels into neat stacks. They don't have any special organization, I read a lot, but I'm not a book nerd.

Just as I finished that, I start on my final project: all ofmy basketball stuff. I pull out my navy blue under armour hightops and put them in a specific corner of my closet. Then I pull out another pair of basketball shoes that are a few years older. They are deep purple with a black sole. I set those by my otheresand start to match up my Elites. When I have gotten around 4 pairs of socks from the piles scattered aroundmy room I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say it like I have all the strength in the world. Like for once I could just go back to normal. I see the bleach blonde hair pop through my door and remember the boys name was Chase. "Hey, I just came to see how you..." I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because my songs volume had just pickedup. I had forgotten it was on. I stand to go turn it off. "Sorry, what did you say?" I say to him.

I go and sit next to one ofmy sock piles still looking for matches. He sits down next to another and starts to help, I didn't even ask, man he really is nice isn't he. " I just came to see how you were doing. Was that Three Days Grace?" He asks reffering to the music I was just playing.

I look up at him to see that he has aqua blue eyes with flakes of grassy green eyes. His lips are a pale pink color similar to mine. He has a rather small nose that compliments his features. Chase had a slight sunburn that cast a pinkish color right across his cheeckbones.

He is really cute. I forget that he is talking to me until he smiles and says,"Hey Tris," then he winks at me. I blush and say, "Actually it was Three days Grace, you were right." We both then say in unison, "Let it Die, from the album One-X" we bothlaugh at our perfect sync.

Its been way to long since I have laughed, and it feels good. Chase seems really sweet and I can already tell we have a lot in common. I am just gonna have to set other things aside, and try and be normal for the sake of a possibleperfect friendship.

So I grab my glass of water off of my table and think to myself,

_Here is to trying again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chase**

I help her fold her numerous amounts of socks. I remember when I did this last year when I got here with all of my Elites. I play Basketball too, so I know that is something we can always talk about.

We just finished talking about Three days Grace and we both laughed at how we spoke the song in perfect unison. Her laugh is light, and its one of my favorite things about her so far.

When she starts to tell me more about her favorite bands, I realize something I must have missed before. She is cautious in her words, as if she is afraid that if she says the wrong thing, the world will crumble in her finger tips.

I used to be timid like her, then I hung out with Zeke and Uriah, and my best friend from school named Caleb. (Not tris's brother.) Now I am open,not with my past, and not with my specific feelings, but I'm also not afraid to speak my mind now. I am outspoken and brave, I fit well here in Dauntless. She will too, that is obvious to me.

After a while I learn from her that she like mainly hard rock music but there are a few bands in there that don't quite fit. "What's your favorite song of all time," I exadurate the last part in atempts to add humour.

She looks at me, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking beyond me. She snapped herself out of her own trance. "Seven Nation Army, by the White Stripes." Tris lacked all sense of emotion,it seemed like she was trying to figure me out. I ignored it, "Oh my gosh, mine too. I don't love the band, but I love that song." I smile at my sencerity. We have a lot in common, but she is to frightened to see that.

Someone bangs on the door outside of her room, and by now there are only two pairs of socks left. We both reach for the same one and our hands brush. Its so cliche, yet its so perfect. She looks up at me and I see her beautiful stormy blue eyes. She is beautiful. I smile gently at her, and I see the blush darken on her cheeks as she looks back down.

Then the knocking intensifies and I stand up to go let whoever it is in. Its Christina at the door and she smiles when she sees that it wasme insteadof Tris who answered. "What are you two up to?" I was about to respond to her when I see Tris chuck a pair of socks right at Chris's face. It hits he right in the nose and I hear the light hearted laugh escape Tris's mouth again, once again I'm getting trapped up in her perfection.

We all laugh for a few minutes and the Christina tells us its time for dinner. I walk over to Tris who is still sitting on the ground. I extend my hand and help her stand, she is solight when I pull her up I pull her right into me accidently. She is kind of leaning against my chest and now its my turn to blush. We walk out of the room and I take her into the kitchen.

It was Uriah'sturn to cook tonight and of course he made Pizza. I am in love with Uriah's Pizza, its like Heaven. I take for myself two pieces of Pepperoni and Tris takes a very small piece of cheese. I go and sit in the living room so Ican watch something on TV. I sit on the longest seat on one endof the coach and grab the remote. Soon behind me comes in Tris and a concerened looking Chris. I will have to ask her about that later.

They sit near the middle of the coach and give suggustions on what to watch. We end up watching Modern Family, the best show on this planet. I am content in my food and Tv until I hear the door open with Four and Zeke on the other side.

They walk in and I see Zeke immideatly introduce himself to tris. She smiles a nervous smile as she returns the gesture. Four stops dead in his tracks when he sees her asif remembering something terrible.

**Tris's POV**

***FLASHBACK***

"Mom will you turn up the radio?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie." She says and starts to blare my favorite song. Seven Nation Army. We drive down an old road late at night, the seats are cold considering its coldout side. Mom and Dad are in the front seats talking about the experience they had with the homeless earlier. Caleb sits next to me reading his science textbook. He is so lame.

I feel our car slip around once and awhile from the ice. We arrive at stop sign near the center of town where wewatcha few cars cross the apposing dad starts to pull forward to continue out trip when we are blindsided by a very large object.

Stuff swirls around me, stuff like broken glass, snow, and pieces of our car. I see ablinding white light on the moment of impact. My vision returns and I go to look at my family. First I see caleb limped over in the seat, I put my handon his troat to check for apulse. My hand contacts with a sticky liquid and I pull back. The crimson stains my hand.

Blood.

I look up to my parents only to find them in a mangled mess. A mess of the airbags clearly ristricts there breathing, yet I still try to find any signof life. No pulse on either side. I standup and try to remove myself from the crushed car. I can't, I'm trapped. I see a hand extendmy way and I automatically think to grab it. With the help of the person attached to the hands I get half way out the wreck. The wrest of the way the hands pulled me out by my waist. I look at my rescue and its a boy, seemingly my age. He is saying things to me but, all I can here are the sirens surrounding us.

Itry and run back to the car, to save my family. He wraps to strong arms aroundme preventingmefrom going anywhere,it wasa smart gesture, because seconds later the car brust into flames.

I stood horrified at the sceen surrounding me. Seconds later I consumed to blackness,and I was gone. I woke up days later in the hospital with everything I ever had, gone.

***FlASHBACK OVER***

It's him. The boy who saved me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Four**

I remember her. She is the girl I pulled out of the car and later took to the hospital. That was a big night for me too because I waited with the girl in the hospital. She was in a coma with two broken ribs, and a broken arm.

The nurses said they needed to run some tests on me if I was going to stay because I could be injured from the event to. One of them lifted the back of my shirt to check my pulse while I was talking to the girls nurse. She caught me off gaurd, but she had seen enough to know the one thing I try and hide most. My scars. They rushed me into another room took care of me and I was immideatly placed in Foster care.

They fateful night was around 4 and a half years ago. We were both around 13 and a half I know because I looked through her file when the doctor wasn't looking. All of her family died in the wreck. She had no aunt or uncles, and in one knows who her grandparents are. She was also put into foster care.

And now, here we oth are starring at eachother like crazed maniacs. "Hi." Its all I could muster. "Hey." She returned. we just stared at each other. I walked away without saying anything I went into the kitchen grabbed a few pieces of pizza, and went back to my room. I turned on some alternitive music and drowned myseld in my thoughts.

I saved her that night, and without knowing it, she saved me. She gave me a reason to live, the fact that I made a difference in her life was good enough for me. She also is the reason I went into that hospital, where the nurses took me away from that controlling moster.

_Page Break

The way I see there are three kinds of people in this world. The ones who are seen, and the ones who need to be. Then lastly, the ones who seen to be seen as who they truly are, not here fake replicas that they are forced to create as a burrier from the world. I am the third, and I think Tris is too.

After I left Chase and her came in to see if I was okay. He introduced me to her as Tris considering I had fogotten her name. We talked, but it was brief, I don't even remember what it is about.

**NARRAOTOR'S P.O.V**

Tris, Four, and Chase lay in bed all thinking on the same topic of the Three types of people in the world. That is the biggest thing they have in common, yet it may never be revealed. They each have a different pespective so they think about this as they fall asleep'

Tris- I can never be noticed, I'm not worth noticing.

Four- I need to be noticede for who I am, not to be noticed for who Marcus made me be.

Chase- I am noticed by everyone, but the one who I want to notice me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and Review!**

**Chapter 6: Tris**

Its the things that you don't see coming that tear your world into shreds. in my life I feel likeI have been repetitivly killed, and everytime I come back, I come back a different person. I can't make it back to my original self. Everytime I get close or see some ressemblence, something else rips down my walls and I have to try again. Countless mistakes lead to countless regrets, and with countless regrets becomes countless retries, and with that the cycle repeates. I am stuck in the never ending kill circle. It wears me down, one day, I will break, I will become so fine that I will simply shatter.

Today is the first day for me at this new school. I go to my closet and grab a pair of dark wash American Eagle skinny Jeans. I also grab my marron Ambercromie hoodie with the white righting. I pull on my pair of blue Elites with the white back strip and to cover that I put on my brown boots the the soft fur on the inside. I lay my hair down straight knowing that I will have to put it up later if I'm going to try out for the basketball team.

I look in my mirror, at first I see a girl who looks comfy, and casual, but then I step closer. I see all my imperfections. Nothings is as Pretty up close (**Sorry for the Paper Towns reference, I just had too.)**

I just sign and walk down stairs. I bump into someone and when I look up Four is there**.** Sorry, was they only thing I could just smiled. "So you ready for school?" "Actually yea, I am ready to get settled into a rutine." I said it like it wasthe most obvious thing in the world, yet in my brain it was a jumbled mess, and that just came out. He acts like we have been best friends for years, and I would that over it being awkward. He throws me an apple off the counter and I start to chow down. I recently started fully eating agiain, so this is nice.

He walks out to his car and drives off. I hear someone walk in from the hallway. It's Peter.

"Morning." I say sheepishly trying to get on a good side. He gives me a devilish sneer. I am being cornered in between the island and his mucular build. I look up into his eyes so maybe he can see my discomfort. They are green like celery. He clearly spots the discomfort but laughs and closes me in tighter. "Don't get your hopes up. This is clearly notyour place. Plus who would want you, all you are is a piece of meat. I guess I will show you that later. He grabs my wrist and tugs on the tender flesh. The bruise there is already starting to form. I wince and he chuckles to himself. "Your a pathetic Stiff."

He walks away and I slump to the ground and grabmy wrist. I shoot up when I hear someone coming down the stairs. It's Chase. I really hope he didn't see me. "Hey are you okay?" crap he noticed. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" He just shook his head. Otay well I got out of that pretty quickly. "Can I have a ride?" Iask him sheepishly. He nods and leads me out to his Camero. Its pretty sweet. He opens my door and I thank him and slide turn on some Linkin Park and I start to zone out.

Peter is going to break me down, I cant go through this again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and Review!**

**Chapter 7: Tris **

On top of this chaos that I'm forced to call life: I can't figure out what it is that makes people hate me as much as they do. I try and be like some normal girl but it olny seems to back fire countlessly. I amrejectedby everyone. Everyone. I can't be normaland have a girly bst friend who we spill secrets to. I can't have a boyfriend who tells me I played good after one of my games. I can't even talk to some of the guys in my grade without getting made fun of for whatever the next stupid reason is.

I don't blend in with any paticular group because onceIi find one that I do, everyone likes more for a few days then I'm back to being the most hated person in the whole world. I don't want to be this person anymore. I want to be me. The real me, not the fake me I've had to use as an act to try and create protective walls.

Without the real human showing through, we can't see real emotions, we can't connect. It's impossible. As humans we try and create inevidable feelings to make one another superior. Without these we wouldnt have seperation at all in our groups.

Some think "I include everyone" the only people they are really lying to is themselves. noone truly accepts people who for they really are. We warp imagines of people to make them what we want them to be, not what they are.

If we take the innocent school girl steryotype and we mold it differently we all see someone very different. The jocks will see her as weak and a goody two shoes. The girls like her will connect. The nerds could see her as someone who doesn't take part in th knowledge they believe. The popular girls see this stupid annyonig person who is just completley awful. Anyway we could look at it we still make ourselves appear superior.

I am ready for a normal life. I feel like I could have one where I am course there are going to be major obstacles, but I have a real shot with people here. I automatically clicked with Chase and Christina seems to take intrest in me. Four, well I'm not to sure, but he acts like we are friends. I want something real, not a fake reanactmeant of what should happen. Something I will be able to have real emotion in.

So today as I walk in school i am going to make this real for me. Here goes nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 8: Chase**

We pull into the school and I can see the astonishmeant in her eyes. Its absloutley amazing, the campus is huge. I lead her in our section of the school. I bring her up to Mrs. Tori who is sitting at the counter. "Hey, you must be Beatrice Prior."Mrs. Tori says to her. She nods and replies "Actually its just Tris. " She said it quitely but confidently. I smled at her. Mrs. Tori nodded. She turned to me then after, "So I take that you can show Ms. Prior around today?" I smile again at her telling her I accept that without actually saying it.

I ask for her shedule and we have a very simialar shedule except second and 7th period.

1st- Math

2nd- Book Club

3rd- English

4th- Study Hall

5th-Lunch

6th-Gym

7th- science

8th-Social Studies

My schedule looks like hers but Book Club and Science are flopped. I tell her how close our schedules are. She smiles I can only hope she means that and its not part of an I look at her locker number its number 79 our lockers are stacked in threes from bottom to top. 79 is a top locker and its pretty close to mine. I have 82 so mine is just the row over we are so close.

I take her too my locker and tell her what she is going to need for Math and Book Club. Then we walk to Math. "So school here is pretty easy its really not that bad. Sports are great here and I'm sure you will make tons of friends." I say trying to make her a little more confident about school.

She in return scoffs and says, "Doubt it." I stop and grab her arm lightly,so that way she is facing me. "What do you mean doubt it." Her eyes start to water. "Chase people don't really like me. Ever. No one has."

I am still confused. "Tris I meat you yesterday and I like you already as a close friend. We get along, thats pretty obvious."Isay toher meaning every word. "Yea I think so to, but I doubt it willlast long, like I said, people don't like me." I stand dumb founded inmy spot. How could she think it won't last, I already even have a little crush.

"Prove it." I say. My next more shocked me as I leaned in to kiss er cheek. It was soft and hem I pulled back there was a very deep red blush. I think I was blushing to but I don't care that was meant to comfort her and to show her that people do like her. I think it worked. But all I can think now is

_When do I get to do that again?_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Chase and Tris or Four and Tris I can't decide I can put up a good story for both.

Chapter 11: Tris

My wohle life examples a perfect scenario of headlights on a dark night. Blinding illumination drags the dark into a fading mixture of colors. Just when the world tries to give a break,it comes back again bigger and brighter than before. The vision that was storedbefore the drive never truly regains until the source is completley illiminated. When the blurriness of the last light is gone you are still left with the after haze just until another light is there to refresh it.

This is the moment where no one else is on the highway but I am still blurred over from the last car or event. he actually kissed my cheeck. What am I supposed to do. I think he just did it to reassure me. No one could ever possibly like me. If they did, its because they dont realize what an awful person I am. They don't realize all the wrong I have done. I cant ever be forgiven for being so weak.

I zone out in class until I see Chase turn around andsay something. I don't know what he said, so I ask him again.

"You okay, You seem a little out there?" he asks sweetley and not rudly at all. "Yea, I'm fine, just tired" I lie. I smile at him and he turns back around class ends and I stand up to my next class.

I know that Chase doesn't have my next class with me so I just go in and sit at an empty desk. There are only 10 desks in the room, I guess they want smaller classes so people actually read. I dig in my backpack until I find what I'm loooking for. Got it. I pull out my copy of "The Maze Runner." I just started the book last night and now I have less than 150 pages left to read.

I read for a few minutes in complete silence when Four walks in and slides into the seat next to mine. "Hi." He says it simply keeping things casual. "Hey." I return back.

**Four's P.O.V**

I saw Chase kiss her on the cheek this morning and I felt an awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was nearly in tears before he did. I want to be the one who comforts her, not him.

I have met her long ago, I know apart of her story that no one else does. No one can take that from me. She so beautiful and such an amazing person she surpassed so much complication and I don't think she sees any of it.

In her eyes the true color is hidden behind too many imitinates of herslef. Flase impression cloud the surface ofher judgement. I want to get to now her. The real her. Not who she claims to be. I want to show her that she is more than whats originally seen.

I make casual conversation with her during our class, I ask her what she is reading and she asks me. We happen to be reading the same thing. Its a pretty popular choice amungst our grade. For now I put away that weird feeling I felt this morning and we just talk. She seems a little nervous but she is warming up to me more and more.

"So do you want someone to show you around town a little this weekend, because I will gladly volunteer." I say while smirking

She laughs, a real sincere laugh and agrees that, that would be nice.

We leave class and I see Chase standing right outside the classes door. She smiles and walks up to him. I feel that weird feeling I did before. But this time I know what it is.

_Jealousy._

A/N Please please please review it will make my day...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Chase and Tris or Four and Tris I can't decide I can put up a good story for both. Seriously I only have two votes on this...

Chapter 10: Four

It's time for lunch and I go in a block out the word. I hear people snicker about me...this isn't unusual they judge me on what they think they know. But the thing is people only know as much about you as you give them.

I don't have a ton of friends therefore to everyone else I'm an outcast. I am not apart of the 'Populars' that means I'm hated, by a lot of people. But the thing is, this is all normal.

I take my seat at my normal table I see Zeke across from me I sit on the end, a space between me and Chase. He sits by his bestfriend Caleb. Caleb's alright, I guess. "Sup" Zeke says, I nod my head as a form of acknowledgement. I don't feel like talking.

Tris walks over and smailes at me and Chase. She sits in between us...great. He introduces her to Caleb. She smiles and says hey but she seems uncomfortable. I reach around other the table to try and find her hand. There is nothing I want to comfort her.

She quit talking and her breathing is actually sounding more ragged. I find the hand and I grasp it trying to let her now that I'm here if she needs me.

Her hand is a bigger than I expected. Its actually kinda firm asit grips back. The callosuses seem to be in the wrong places for a basketball player. These are the callouses of someone who lifts weights, I would know.

I fell a small soft little hand lightly tug on one of my fingers. Oh Shit, I reaized whats happeing. Chase and I both reached to grab Tris's hands and we grabbed each others hands. He wasn't paying enough attention to catch this little mistake and I immideatly release his hand with a little to much disgust.

Tris giggled slighty but stopped when people started to look at her. "Youokay Tris, Whats so funny?" Will asked. She shook her head and blushed. She got up and walked away. Shortly after I follow her, I'm going to go find her.

I walk around until I am met with the sound of sharp wincing and a small sob. I open the door to an abandoned janitors closet. I go in and see Tris. She has a razor in her hand and has tears running down her face.

I look lower than her face to her arms, I step back in horror. She slit her wrists six timeson each side. Blood pools beenether her. I grab afew of the towels I see on near by shelves and I grab her armas swift as possible. I wrap the towels around her arms tight. I appy pressure to the wound in hopes the bleading will stop.

As I'm working on securing the last towel her whole body goes limp. She is losing to much blood. She is passed out. I feel a tear run down my cheeck. I must really like her. I pick her up bridal style and I run out of the closet to my car. I set her gentally down in the back and buckle her in so she can't slide around. I rush to the emergencyroom.

We get there in just a few minutes and I rush her inside. I tell the closest person I see I need an nurse now she is losing to much blood. They putter her on a gurney and roll her away. I try and follow but two large male nurses come back in and forcefully push me into the waiting room.

I am in there for two hours with my head in my hands when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It's Uriah. "hey man, where did you go, please tell me Tris is with you." I can only spitout the letters ER but it comesout staggered. How can a girl I barely evenknow do this to me. He gets the point ans says sharply I will be right there. I hear him yell Zeke's name right before he ends the call. I put my head back in my hands. I stay like that untill I see a doctor come out and say "Beatrice Prior" I walk up to him. He has a grim expression and says quitely,

I have really bad news.


	11. Chapter 11

Please review... I dont want to write for no one...

Chapter 11: Four

_I have really bad news. ( Said the Doctor.) _

What am I supposed to do. In. Out. In. Out. my breathing is forced I just met this girl and with a few simple words she has brought me to breaking point without knowing. I anxiously wait for a response.

I have never instantly connected with someone like I do with Tris, I can't lose that. He starts off with the minors.

"Well this isn't the first time Ms. Prior has been in the hospital. She was a little low on blood count before she came in here with the cuts. Now for the bad part. She has an extremeley rare blood type and has lost alot of blood. Ms. Prior also hardly ever eats so she is highly malnurished. She has internal bleeding but we aren't sure the cause of that yet. She has almost no weight to her other than the little muscle she has. She is in a coma, and we don't think she will wake up from this one."

When he says the words 'this one' that reminds me of how Tris wasin a coma the night of her parents accident. My body is being submerged in thousands of gallons of water. My limbs suddenly start to shake. My hand trembles as I grab the collar of the Dr's throat and demand him to show me to her room.

he lightly removes my hand and starts to lead the way. I then see Uriah and Zeke walk trought the door. The both walk up to me and we bro hug. I tell them to wait in the waiting room and that I'd be out in like 15 minutes.

As I walk into her room it takes everything in me to stay standing. She has thickly wrapped arms and a wrap around her low torso. Wonder what that is? Internal bleeding? The heart moniter is beatinag at a crawl. I suck in a breath.

I pull up a chair next to her bed, I look at her hand and then take it into mine. Our fands fit together like a puzzel. They are cold. Weak. Lifeless. My face heats up in anger. Why does life have to be this way to her. What has she ever done to anyone?

I walk back out to go get Zeke and Uriah. I walk out the door and I hit someone, we both fall because of the intensity we hit each other at. I look up and I see Chase. We grab each others hands and help each other up. "Sorry man," he says, then he looks past me into the door of Tris's room. He brushes past me and walks in. I follow suit.

He grabs her hand simular to I did but they don't seem to fit together as well. I take mental note into this. Thge realtion there seems slightly awkward. He lightly presses akiss to her handand I shift awkwardly in my own skin. This is something I'm not comfortable in. I feel a twinge of jealously but I try my best to hide it.

I clear my throat to get his attention. "I'm going to go get Zeke and Uriah." He nods and replies, "Chris is hear to." I nod back i run out to the waiting room they are all there. Uriah is comforting a crying Christina and Zeke sits in his seat at an uncomfotable position. They see me and Zeke stands up, he actually hugs me. I never said anything, but I think he gets it, he is my best friend after all and I think he sees the feelings I have for this girl.

Uriah and Chris stand up to Christina has puffy red eyes from crying.

We all barely know Tris, yet we are all still so attached.

Tris is leading our way to better lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Please review...

Chapter 12: Four

_2 week later_

Showing signs of weakness in public was always breaking the line of stipidity and audacity. In the life of a human, if we see someone breaking down we frown upon it. Even if the action is invoulantary, its still present. In that time we think we are superior to the human showng any sign of weakness. Its not a Dauntless brain thinking these things, its all of us.

This unspoken connection is between us all. It is absolutley stupid. Comfort and serenity are most likely the things the person may need. No one can predict when someones world will come crashing down.

There is no way of knowing what is happening to someone if they don't tell you. And even most of the time after that, you still only know half the story. You can only ever know how much someone tells you.

Why waste your time judging the 'weekness' you see when theat could be you seconds later. Trying to predict somones alterieor motives is like trying trying to gamble in Vegas. Sometimes your a big hit, but the cost can be enduring, and the odds are still not in the favor of your judement.

So break down all you want, pass up the people who scold you for being human. Because thats all you're proving. You're human.

Shes in there. Everyday after school I visit and I sit with her on the weekends. Its not like I have anything better to do with my time, and I like being here for Tris, even if she isn't aware. She carries her own little sunshine in the room. Much like Uriah to be real honest. She doesn't have to be in a good mood to keep you happy.

Shes perfect, beautiful, funny, selfless, athletic, witty, courageous, strong, and so many other things. The way her stunning blue/grey eyes hold fire is past intreaguing. Not everyone has endured what she has and she stokes a passion that most of us lack, including me. I can't help but to be drawn to her like a magnet.

I barely know her and im falling for this girl who exceeds my dream girl. I haven't ever taken much intrest in a girl, but not caring for Tris has seemingly proven to be an impossible task. I want to be there to protect her from the chaos that clouds her life. I wwant to show her that she is a little ball of sunshine.

Im sitting on the edge of her bed holding her hand in between my two. It's cold, lifeless, defeated. The doctors have told me she has 48 hours before she gets unplugged. She shold have woken up by now they say. The internal bleeding was much more severe than they thought and she was losing a lotof blood outwards. A few blood transfusions and surgeries latter, here she is sickly pale, malnurished, and still at a low blood amount.

I close my eyes, taking in all that she is. While she has been is the hospital Christina has been searching for any past that Tris has. She doesn't know about her parents accident, and to be honest I'm not really sure Tris would be to thrilled about her knowing if she did. But she has figured out more of what Tris used to like to do from Robert. (**Ok this is confusing but I changed the story a little bit, Tris had to leave the Black household because something happened and her care taker deemed the place unsafe. Just like in the book though Robert had a little Crush on Tris.)** It seems like he misses her on a more personal level. It makes me wonder what happened that made her care taker believe that she was not safe there. It will take a miricale and patience if I ever want to know.

Apperently she used to do Track along with Basketball, but it seems like Basketball became the priorty, which to me is outstanding. I play to and I'mn sure she would be a great player. Tris used to be apart of all kinds of academic clubs when she was with Caleb, apperently he was a smart as a whip. But then again so is she. The biggest thing Chris found out was she spent most of her time training at Sams boxing club or at the homless shelter talking and providing service for anyone who needed it.

None of it surprises me, but to me it makes her even more irristisable. Her hand starts twitching, its the mst action we have seen from her i press the nurse button quickly. The she starts shaking, her whole body, she wallers around on her bead tossing and turnng. Her hands flale around. "Stop please. Please don't make me do this. Please stop." She repeatesin a frightened chant.

Now its time to wait we can't wake her up from this we tried. Come on Tris just a little bit longer.

Please wake up.


End file.
